While using anisotropic diffusion for reducing image noise, a parameterized family of successive increasingly noise reduced images is generated from an original noisy image. The image of each scale is a combination between the image of the previous scale and a filter that depends on the global content of the original image. As a consequence, anisotropic diffusion is a non-linear and space-invariant transformation of the original image. Most anisotropic diffusion methods focus on the estimation of the number of iterations N required to achieve an optimal denoising. However, these techniques are iterative and require heavy computations.
Therefore there is a need for an improved anisotropic diffusion method for reducing image or video noise.